Lo que marcaron tus palabras
by Hikari.Kuran.M
Summary: Fanfic SasuSaku (tendrá algunas escenas InoSai, NaruHina, NejiTen SuiKarin) 18 Autor historia: Hikari Kuran Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, del manga/anime "Naruto" Introducción: A la partida de Sasuke, el equipo 7 debe evolucionar de forma distinta, Sakura cree haber perdido la oportunidad de tener a quien ama y se resigna a seguir con su vida sin saber que para
1. Capítulo 1- Siempre Presente

pre style = "caja-dimensionamiento: frontera-box; word-wrap: break-palabra; overflow: auto; font-family: 'Fuente Sans Pro'; font-size: 16px; margin-top: 12px; margin-bottom: 21px; line-height: 21px; color: # 555555; white-space: pre-wrap; "Fanfic SasuSaku (nos podemos deducir ALGUNAS Escenas InoSai, NaruHina, NejiTen SuiKarin)  
18 Historia Autor: Hikari Kuran

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, del manga/anime "Naruto"

Introducción: A la partida de Sasuke, el equipo 7 debe evolucionar de forma distinta, Sakura cree haber perdido la oportunidad de tener a quien ama y se resigna a seguir con su vida sin saber que para el pelinegro siempre a sido la única...

ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia incluye lemon, hentai y otras cosas similares, se incluyó tecnología, en este fic aún no muere y posiblemente no muera Itachi./pre


	2. Capitulo 2- Cercanos

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c72d245d39540df509a942ddd92d9010"Al llegar a la oficina de la quinta, notó que el ambiente estaba algo tenso, abrió la puerta y se dió cuenta de que la hokage no se encontraba sola.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bacd604c4c7446818dfc500d07c10a2"Naruto: S..Sakura.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d8fbb970bfcbfeda6e590f8f7386b92"Tsunade: Vaya! justo a quien esperabamos, pasa Sakura-san/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="730998eaf9c6f34c22bb80cac429cd33"Sakura: ¿Sucede algo?¿ por que está Naruto aquí? ¿a pasado algo acaso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c76cf92b651882678c7e79137caad670"Naruto: Algo así, si ha pasado, bueno no... bueno.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82ac5985c7da8f127c95f75c9f9e6b9d"Kakashi: -saliendo de entre las sombras sobresaltando a Sakura- Se a dado con el paradero de Sasuke, los que lo acompañan y Orochimaru.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae2b6f72a85c959290f901f0274856d7"Sakura: eh?!.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="776cb6241607f62c556a036d63c06a86"Naruto: Para eso nos convocaron a Kakashi y a mi, esperabamos a que llegaras.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f79cd3c5604702a3c5c0d8d76bcf21a1"Sakura: Pero... ¿por que nos dan esta información? no lo entiendo... -su corazón se había acelerado de pronto y trataba de controlarse- hace años que el.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6ba7286e69f911df7f4b5b4319db6b0"Tsunade: Por que ustedes eran los más cercanos a el cuando aún estaba en Konoha, y si mal no recuerdo, TU, Sakura Haruno, rogabas por que no se fuera y que lo hicieramos volver, igual Naruto no dejaba de buscarle.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fe378cd3e9a0ec3d368037f50699ccb"Naruto: Y Kakashi- sensei?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe6e827eefaa55aa572f6c0de5e69f4"Tsunade: Todo maestro crea un lazo irrompible con su equipo, sin contar de que Kakashi igual posee el Sharingan.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="941b5709c82e95de52752b291c59addc"Naruto: Y Sasuke era su alumno predilecto.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d3141d6ab74982224d8e7bac6cd4f2c"Sakura: Eso no.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c63147fa4d721772aad33fe4bafbd27e"Naruto: No es ningún secreto, Sakura -sonríe- como sea no es el punto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7bb33e2fe45a8e206149f3559f4cc29"Tsunade: Ustedes eran los más cercanos a Sasuke cuando abandonó la aldea, y por eso... irán a una misión especial/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ea5caf1e47759b2885a5f6d3172d6d8"Naruto: Misión?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c71db962aac3ddcbe640b2219fcc1037"Tsunade: Irán y lo traerán de vuelta a la aldea... hay una información que le interezará saber. Kakashi irá con ustedes, así mismo habrá un equipo especial que igual convivió con Sasuke en algún momento que los apoyará en caso de ser necesario./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6000959617251862aaed5f73af15402d"Naruto: Puedo preguntar quienes serán en ese equipo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8a541636ba14e4a77f9dccaea35d0eb"Kakashi: Son chicos que seleccioné por sus habilidades: Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino y Ten Ten/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4afc8fe79c12225dd7806a5342758cce"Naruto: Y Sai?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f5b7717eaa97024ccddc34142ff029e"Tsunade: Sai no tubo contacto con Uchiha, pero al ser parte del "nuevo" equipo 7, me parece bien si quieren que vaya con ustedes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67e9bc7be3fd0102660bfcbfa914ee30"Naruto: Supongo que no podemos excluirlo solo por que apareció Sasuke, además el es hábil.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27028e8f709173e5ddd4667e50f080ed"Sakura que había estado callada todo ese tiempo se aclaró la garganta y miró a la hokage/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f69b8b18e74a16a3deb4c88b2cc7095d"Sakura: Por que tanto interés en que Sasuke vuelva tan repentinamente?, es decir, lleva muchos años lejos y hasta ahora se les curre que debe regresar, ya una vez tubimos la oportunidad de hacerlo volver, pero .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05bb6faa8c1ea9a1e24b519f184461a3"Tsunade: Eso es por que descubrimos algo importante de la familia Uchiha, Sakura, solo ustedes podrán hacer que vuelva/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c22ce270fc9c6d58314201421820b90"Naruto: Con la comitiva que llevamos dudo que quiera.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e7782a9d2fd8ccbdca4a09ceb05dd9a"Kakashi: Nosotros iremos al frente, los demás se desplegarán a los alrededores ara darnos tiempo para hablar con el, solo saltarán si es muy necesario./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2468896f5edafa09499b770d4c8393dd"Sakura: Con Sasuke no sabemos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47c2a9b32b222eb290db17562cfdf18c"Kakashi: por eso eso ustedes tienen que charlar con el/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="201f5c2b3205b4d95587b4adbb5f9d52"Tsunade: Naruto es lo más parecido a un amigo que a tenido Naruto, y tu Sakura, tus sentimientos hacia el son conocidos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b6d70af0539065cfd915ece07f439cb"Sakura: El nunca me correspondió! y eso fue hace mucho.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f633753ad11dd20df27adced01bdae35"Tsunade: No te creo eso Haruno!, y de todos modos el criño que ustedes le tienen es lo único que puede hacerlo despertar de su error!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7fad3a2b98d4828726ded5783e0751e"Todos se quedan callados ante la rudesa de la quinta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="230de00018f76ea0688f5c3133495f05"Tsunade: Partiran al alba, si aceptan la misión/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55abfa024790f547364355be240bd788"Naruto y Sakura se miran, saben que desean tener de vuelta a Sasuke, hablar con el siquiera, saber como ayudarle, aunque fuera vaga, tenían un poco de esperanza de poder hacerlo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Asienten y miran a Tsunade sama dando por entendido que han aceptado la misión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cebaaf878a54ce4e522990e0485cbb3"Tsunade: Entonces preparence, pueden retirarse, Kakashi... quisiera hablar con vos un minuto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="930559f7b75aa26bba53b7f65c0de086"Kakashi ve a los chicos despidiendolos con una mirada y queda a solas con la hokage al salir ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe0b2e98d53995dc07c8aab9bb68c66f"Los chicos caminan en silencio por las calles de la aldea, aún sin poder creer su misión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b31f20d5b51904e127498afd10452c47"Naruto: Volveremosa ser el equipo 7.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ec74a24c026755fafbdeac0fb2fa24b"Sakura: Crees que quiera volver?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01b3ca576b9faf8a0384a7dee93ccb9f"Naruto: Tendrá que hacerlo../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a083ef107869726d99bd7509aa60d05"Sakura: Nada lo obliga/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03676c302e2e8505a6ef8ec70099d170"Naruto: Si quiere saber más de su familia tiene que regresar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4356d547d237f70bb2c77963a61b7306"Sakura se encoje e hombros mientras piensa en todos los esfuerzos para olvidar al Uchiha en los últimos años, ahora, al parecer podría tener una nueva oportunidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="976f88957be63fa6977eeafa2b880610"Naruto: Sakura... ¿de verdad ya no sientes nada por Sasuke?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f09943f1753ce987296248193a04639f"Sakura: .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0d5a01ba3cb61b0326d98ee1d12d434"Naruto: -la mira detenidamente escrutando su rostro- Aún no lo olvidas cierto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71b234f6e20bed73847fc47a2afe5278"Sakura: No... quiero decir... no lo se, no puedo olvidarle pero tampoco puedo decir que le quiero de la misma forma/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ab28a0e8c0c3a90e94971a5d7c3ea4c"Naruto: hmmm?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa6f1ee3cce4855c41d8d6b204cf6d8d"Sakura: El me rechazó, se fue... ya no somos unos niños... aún así.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="321216993023552b0d5d13b0614a6348"Naruto: No creo que te rechasara el todo... como sea, tal vez ahora puedan volver a encontrarse y si eres capáz de llegar a su corazón, el volverá.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b482a813bc69845d6d726f939984588d"Sakura: Naruto.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf684e8ed59cc6b0b97ffea8683f3742"Naruto: Tal vez sea bueno que lo noqueemos antes .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a43af4108a8515a214170887c49763c9"Sakura rie un poco con la ocurrencia de su amigo y se queda pensando al respecto de lo dicho. ¿Acaso amaría aún al Uchiha?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e064dcfdaa4296aac2b968fba6e3c14"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76823b7f700fe5b22efc7ce6c753fec1"Se encontraba delante de la puerta que conectaba con las habitaciones de Orochimaru, lo había mandado llamar, lo que no entendía era el para style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Llamó a la puerta con calma -adelante- entró y se situó frente a ese hombre que parecía serpiente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7e7a04cfa42ea32a0eb04dba64458b1"Sasuke: Me mandaste llamar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5f4c81d0ab2efc341399f0f39ae6b7d"Orochimaru: Así es Sasuke- kun... -sonríe un poco- toma asiento, ¿quieres tomar algo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e97a499b1e8f2ad7baab499bba73b00"Sasuke: Que necesitas? -nunca había confiado en el, y lo ponía en alerta su amabilidad repentina-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd7823e3cc6de6e9dac57066cf0e9940"Orochimaru: hmm... ya veo... al parecer aún no aprecias a nadie... ja -burlonamente-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2436723c61f5a123692bdfa79138b3a4"Sasuke lo mira fijamente harto de esos juegos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1c489af7cfd5161fced77b52717dd55"Orochimaru: Tengo una misión para ti, exclusivamente para ti.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4f3359deaa7ed457fc3600b8c70eda6"Sasuke: En que consiste?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dceaaa8d71a44cf7c0a30f466a241090"Orochimaru: Volverás a entrar a Konoha, si, hogar dulce hogar.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cad39563ab51f08c5a342723229a2a8f"Sasuke: -sin poder ocultar su sorpresa- Por que he de volver?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116a388b6275c6f1274d321879b294f1"Orochimaru: necesito que me traigas un rollo que está en las manos de la hokage de esa aldea, y tu eres el indicado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d36aae416e45fa9d87552606759235cc"Sasuke: Pero..., yo no soy bien recibido en ese lugar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ef5fcae079b69bc3a255552650c22f9"Orochimaru: Lo serás... me llegó una información importante... al parecer tu antiguo equipo tendrá una misión especial en las cercanias, te unirás a ellos de alguna manera y dirás que te arrepientes, ellos apuesto que te cubrirán y abogarán para que no te hagan nada, te ganarás la confianza de todos y obtendrás el rollo... está claro?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fc003b0a72b87febb99261f34fdf3f2"Sasuke: hmp... *así que Naruto y Sakura estarían de misión cerca... Sakura...¿podría hacer eso? no quería involucrarlos, por eso se había ido*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a7db689e7ca8bd0768f2de8ca6f3962"Orochimaru: Naturalmente no estarás solo, Karin y Suigetsu te cubrirán de lejos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa0d3f85e4e4ded3d209c56ea59a2fad"Sasuke: Por que no puede hacer alguno de ellos esa misión?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5db8d3e551e118752b0231364d3b4e9"Orochimaru: Por que tu conoces a esa gente, puedes manipularlos a tu antojo, en especial... me parece recordar que la chiquilla esa... Haruno hacía lo que tu necesitaras.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03e397bc60a51d0eb73e1871c4b7c2a8"Sasuke: Eso fue hace mucho.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e4d2102ef5b4cdce7d8c19e2812c3cc"Orochimaru: Acaso la defiendes?. -una sonrisa torcida aparece en sus labios- vaya.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1962aa3fd1831268d8510ba4aac23aef"Sasuke: *no... no puede saber esto...* Solo digo que a pasado algún tiempo desde que los vi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5690e03ae4b3110f29e6360b3a7c7c4"Orochimaru: El suficiente para hora de un reencuentro... es eso o que quememos esa aldea ja!.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d97733d731a0c566e01ff6de99042109"Sasuke: .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36eabeef94f8c0de9c1f5834feaf0def"Orochimaru: No tienes muchas opciones, si es que quieres llegar a tu objetivo, claro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22e878bd587be745b36aaba3d80e8760"Sasuke: -cierra los ojos meditando detenidamente su respuesta, no podía fallar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54082f61cb15ffd461853ba3693c5889"Orochimaru lo ve atentamente, analizando el rostro del moreno como si esperara alguna reacción repentina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24e6799eb914d9debc7707fbb874726f"Sasuke: Iré a Konoha y te traeré el rollo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed1562c21a6a169518c27c4b475eeb35"Orochimaru: Tienes 3 meses como límite, partirás en la mañana, preparate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e2df207ca3defca909a8f763d4b81f6"Al salir, el Uchiha sonrió por lo bajo, volvería a ver a su pelirosa, tal vez por poco tiempo, pero lograría darle un poco de felicidad y mientras, pensaría como zafarse de la serpiente y cumplir con su misión.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
